A Not So Simple Daydream
by Kinetic Dream
Summary: As Kazu and Guardromon wait for the other Tamers the young boy's mind begins to wander.  This can only lead to trouble.  One Shot


Kin Notes: Hey again, another quickie for you all to enjoy/hate. When I work up the nerve, I'll try to post some of the other things I've been working on.

In any case, I was listening to the Hirokazu and Guardromon vocal CD a little while ago, and was suddenly hit with an idea, which brought this story about. Kazu always struck me as… easily excitable, so I think this progression of thought is very plausible. Not to mention that boys (young and old) love their robots… It's a bit different and I couldn't go into the precise level of detail I wanted without becoming too technical. That would lead to people having a load of questions, so I just stuck to the basics since this is a one-shot. Doesn't mean I'm not thinking about doing more in the future.

If you like a pairing, theme, or style of writing I use, be sure to leave a review stating as such, so I can generate a few more ideas for one and two day projects.

Same deal if you despise what I'm doing. Criticism can only help, giving an idea of what people like and dislike, and so on and so forth.

To everyone who's reading this and reviewed before, thank you. Now that I recognize the reply feature, I'll get around to responding to you all from now on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters, rights belong to those who do own them, and all I got was this stinking shirt.

Rating: K+ No foul language, no sexual references and comic violence.

I'm sure we've all had enough of this, however.

Soldiers of the Gran Knighthood… DIGITIZE!

* * *

**A (Not So Simple) Daydream**

Kazu leaned against his partner and somehow found a comfortable position against the mass of cold metal, staring up into the blue sky with a hint of boredom, fingers drumming on Guardromon's knee-joint. Waiting for the other Tamers was incredibly boring, especially when they were supposed to be getting back together to celebrate the defeat of the D-Reaper. Fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey, Guardromon," he grunted, looking up and frowning a little. "What do you think is keeping Takato and the rest? Man, I'm usually the late one…" The metal goliath was silent, earning a shrug from his Tamer as he sighed, stretching his arms behind his head as he turned his attention back to the sky. "…What's it like to fly Guardromon?" he asked finally, frowning slightly.

"I don't believe I understand the question Hirokazu," the machine digimon said, glancing down in concern.

"What's it feel like to be able to fly like you do, without me I mean?"

"…Feel like?"

"Ah, that's right, sorry." Kazu rapped his knuckles against the cold exterior of his friend. "I just always figured it would be something, special, you know? Flying alone in the sky, just you and nothing else to get in your way, I bet there's nothing else like it in the entire world."

"Flying does fill me with a sense of, something," the digimon admitted, nodding his head slightly. Seeing the child's face brighten sent something akin to the same feeling through him, he was, pleased to have brought Hirokazu's smile out.

"Man," Kazu grinned, his mind beginning to wander as he thought about how great his digimon was, much like himself. "Imagine if we used your powers to start fighting crime as a team to strike fear into the hearts of those ne'erdowellers, we'd be the most popular vigilantes ever! Think of all the girls!"

"…" Guardromon stifled a chuckle as Kazu went off on his short speech about how they could swoop in from above and scatter them with a few well placed grenades, then how he would hurry and rescue the damsel in distress while Guardromon kept the bad guys busy.

"She'll be rich of course, and she'll give us all the money we need, for digimon trading cards, and, to live off of for the rest our lives, we'll be set! But why stop there?" he grinned, eyes taking on a malicious shine, greed and desire obviously overwhelming the boy.

"H-Hirokazu, it might be in your best interest to settle down bef-"

The digimon's pleas fell on deaf ears as his Tamer launched into another situation where one opportunity after another presented itself, complete with punches and half-hearted kicks to emphasize the battle that was obviously taking place in his mind. Panting, he grinned at his digimon, trying to steady his breath as he kept blabbering on. "A-and then! AND THEN! They'll go in for one last charge like, HURRRRRRAAAAAAAH!" The thudding impact of flesh on metal resounded through the park, Guardromon kneeling over his fallen Tamer, shaking him in concern as the lump on the poor boy's head began to make itself known.

"Hirokazu? Hirokazu!"

* * *

_My name? Shioda Hirokazu. I'm just your average elementary school student. At least, that's what you're going to believe about me when I walk by on the street. To tell you the truth, I'm far from ordinary, I'd go so far as to say I'm _EXTRAORDINARY,_ no doubt about it. Because, you see…_

"Hirokazu!" Ms. Asaji scowled, snapping the ruler against her desk, snapping the boy out of his thoughts, causing him to glance up in surprise. "Please tell me you're going to pay some kind of attention to anything I'm saying. Anything at all."

"S-sorry," he mumbled sheepishly and blushed, sinking down into his seat as the kids around him laughed at his expense.

"In any case, we should be moving on…"

_There's something strange about my teacher, Asaji Nami, and I don't mean strange in the cool way, I mean in the really, really weird way that makes my skin crawl. I'm convinced she's an evil witch from another dimension hell bent on turning us all into brainless sea slugs by overloading us with unimportant information. When am I going to need long division anyway?_

Sighing, he watched her move around the class, bored out of his gourd, but trying to at least honor her request and… wow, early summer and it was already this warm. He stifled a yawn, putting his chin down on the desk. No one would notice if he tried to blink out whatever it was that had worked its way into his eyes and was making them feel heavy. Okay, eyes were closed, now just to open them again. Anytime now. Yup.

"_Hirokazu!"_ a voice hissed in his ear, causing him to tense slightly. Fearing the worst, he glanced up and prayed to whoever might be listening that it wasn't Ms Asaji, having to be chewed out twice in the same day would be murder!

"_Hirokazu!"_ the voice insisted again, the familiarity finally settling in as he smiled a little, turning his eyes back to the front, muttering softly.

"I'm here. How soon?"

"_Within the hour, the alarm should be sounding soon."_

"Roger. Hirokazu out."

"Something you'd like to share with us Kazu? Or are you going to be content with mumbling to yourself?"

"W-well, Ms. Asaji, the thing is that I feel kind of uneasy about this whole 'long division' concept." Blushing furiously, he lowered his eyes and prayed again. And just like that, they were answered.

All around the school, through the streets and across the entire city, klaxons began to let loose with their wailing warning signals, the students going into a mild panic, their teacher not looking too much better as she tried to herd them all to the safe room. Nudging Kenta with his foot, he smirked and mouthed 'cover for me', to which the boy with glasses nodded slightly.

_I've never had any trouble getting away from school, because Kenta's always there to cover for me, and Takato too if things get really bad. But when I'm getting ready none of that bothers me because, you see._

"**Guardromon! ARISE!"**

As he shouted into the massive cave a few miles out of town, his bike thrown haphazardly against a nearby tree. The ground around him seemed to shake and shift, opening up beneath him as the hiss and whirr of machinery broke through the otherwise silent forest around him. A massive elevator began to rise, carrying its precious steel gift to the land above. Stopping with a clang, the twenty meter robot stared off into space before turning to regard the small boy it dwarfed.

_I'm a giant robot pilot._

"S-So cool!" he grinned, staring up at the absolutely massive steel monster that he called his own. He'd done this dozens of times, but had never quite gotten used to the fact that it was really and truly _his_. The giant robot knelt down and picked him up in the palm of his hand, carrying the boy to its chest cavity. Leaping inside, Hirokazu felt the entrance slam shut behind him, the screens and panels lighting up with a pale green glow, before exploding into full color. With another quick hop, he pulled himself over the control panel and into the seat, grabbing the thruster controls as two large leather straps crossed from his right and left shoulder to left and right hip respectively. A crazy grin on his face, he let loose with a vicious shout.

"**TOBASE! GUARDROMON!"**

With a far too familiar 'Hnng' sound but sans the sweeping mono-eye, Guardromon roared to life, lifting its hands high over its head as it's thrusters exploded blue flame behind it, sending it hurtling into the air, and leaving a rather rattled Kazu in the pilot's seat, a little shaken.

"_Good to see you remembered your seatbelt this time, Hirokazu. The evil kaiju is still about five hundred meters from the island, but closing fast!"_

The digimon's 'voice' echoed in his pilot's head, and was met with a grin and an overconfident laugh. "Let's not mess around today Guardromon, we got out early enough that I can still enjoy an afternoon to myself if we finish this fight quickly!"

"_You've got it Hirokazu!"_

As the machine digimon flew through the skies above the city, people stopped and stared, pointing upward and cheering as their hero rocketed by, Kazu still grinning like a crazed man. Landing hard at the pier, Guardromon knelt slightly to reduce the impact and damage to the surrounding area before rising and beginning to scan around him.

"_I'm detecting a heat signature and surface disturbance about one hundred meters out, well within our range."_

"Great! **CHARGES, LAUNCH!!**"

Arms crossed over its chest and bent over slightly at the knees before righting itself and throwing its arms wide, a barrage of depth charges, sending water flying into the air as they detonated beneath the waves. Clenching his fist, Kazu couldn't help but lean forward and shake said fist at the apparently defeated monster.

"How'd'ya like THEM apples!?"

"_Eh… I'm still picking up a heat signature."_

"W-what? I need a report, now!"

"_It's changed direction. And it's headed right towards us. I think we just made it angry, twenty meters, it's right on top of us!"_

Eyes wide, Kazu could only stare as the monster rose up out of the waves, all thirty meters of teeth, claws and scales, the last two which were about to have a very close encounter with Guardromon's chest plate.

"Oh no…"

"_HIROKAZU!"_

"R-right! **FULL REVERSE!**"

Again, thrusters roared as the rather clumsy digimon managed to get out of the way of the assault. Kazu panted nervously, eyes wide as he clutched the controls to his side. "Sorry, I forgot that I'm the one in control here."

"_Well, it's hard enough repairing myself, so we need to keep damage to a minimum. Try to keep that in mind Hirokazu."_

"Argh!" he growled, knuckles going white as he kicked himself for his folly. "Right! I already said that we weren't going to mess around today. Guardromon, **GRAPPLE MODE!**"

The pier shook under the weight of the two creatures charging at one another, the metal joints of Guardromon creaking under the strain of the much heavier beast, being pushed back quickly. His mind whirring, Kazu couldn't help but grin as he shouted his next command.

"Now! **DESTRUCTION GRENADE!**"

Gears twisted and turned as the depth charges in the shoulders were replaced with high powered explosives, Guardromon giving the creature just enough room to stumble forward and break away before letting loose with its second explosive volley.

"_Good job! He's really looking like he felt that one, Hirokazu!"_

"Then let's end this mess! **TASTE OUR ROCKET PUNCH!**"

With a sound that resembled a mechanical howl, Guardromon reared back with its right arm and surged forward, the fist detaching itself from the mechanical digimon, a secondary rocket hurtling towards the kaiju. As it impacted, the beast began to shake violently, letting loose a sickening screech as the punch drilled its way through, before hurtling back and reattaching itself to the victorious Guardromon. With another pitiful howl, the monster dropped to its knees before exploding into non-existence.

"Way to go Guardromon! You're the greatest!"

However, feelings were different across town…

"Curse you Guardromon!" Asaji Nami growled, shaking her fist at the scene being televised in front of her. "Curse you and your mysterious pilot. When I find out who it is, I'll kill them myself, and then my monsters can wreck havoc through the city whenever they please, while I turn the entire population of children into brainless sea slugs! BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"…Ms. Asaji?" Takato said, poking her shoulder slightly and frowning. "You're doing that 'talking to yourself' thing again. Do I need to go get the school nurse?"

Turning and seeing the children staring at her, she laughed nervously, shaking her head. "Oh kids, you know me, just a little stressed, as usual, nothing out of the ordinary at all!"

"…Maybe next year we can get a _normal_ teacher," Kenta whispered, Takato nodding slightly in agreement.

* * *

"I swear, you two can't keep track of times _or_ locations," Rika sighed, shaking her head as she led Guardromon through the small sprig of trees that decorated the park. "We're supposed to meet on the eastern side, not the west, we've been looking for the two of you for the past forty minutes. If the food's gone when we get back, I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of both of you." 

Staying silent, Guardromon couldn't help but smile and feel that warm sensation in his chest again as the still mostly unconscious Hirokazu mumbled against his back, "Guardromon… you're so cool…"

* * *

**Additional notes:**

"TOBASE! GUARDROMON!" is Guardromon's image song which is more or less 'Fly! Guardromon!'. I don't usually use Japanese in my stories, but I felt that this was a suitable instance. Plus, 'tobase!' is just fun to say, and even more to shout.

As for the bolded bits, it is generally accepted among all circles that, when piloting a giant/super robot, attacks are to be shouted as they're preformed. However, I also wanted to capture the Tamer/Digimon relationship, so that's why a few of the commands are bolded as well.

I believe that covers it. 'til next time.


End file.
